bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken Mazuka
Ken Mazuka (健 魔柄, Mazuka Ken) is a Shinigami and former member of the 12th Division. After involvement in a separatist plot, he is a prisoner residing in the Central Great Underground Prison. Appearance As a result of partaking in a treasonous plot, Ken was horribly burned by Captain Commander Yamamoto. As a result, his skin is scarred all over, although in some places it appears as if it has bubbled up. He is missing most of his hair. Ken wears special bandages at all times. Created by the 4th Division, they enable him to stay alive in spite of his greivous wounds. In stature, he appears almost skeletal and decrepit; Ken is described as "bone-thin" and his hands shake often. Although the bandages are his saving grace, as part of his punishment, they were modified. On the interior lining are numerous studs and spikes that bore into his flesh, leaving him in constant pain. He wears a standard shinigami uniform, although it appears to be too large and hangs loosely around his body. Prior to his punishment, Ken was described as fair looking. He had pale skin and medium length black hair. Because of his youthful vanity, Ken took great care into his appearance and physique. Personality Ken was known to be quiet and smart. He was described as being "scholarly". Prior to his burning, he was described as youthful, passionate and an idealist, albeit naive. He was easily swayed and misguided, as he and his passion were easily manipulated into a plot of treason against the Gotei 13. He became disgruntled with the regime and leadership, becoming an outspoken critic. To his friends, Ken was sweet and caring, although somewhat vain, shallow and arrogant. After being burned by Yamamoto, Ken's personality changed drastically. He became much quieter and more menacing. He retained his sharp wit, but had a dark and pessimistic sense of humor, bordering on twisted. He was, however, still loyal to Soul Society and longed to serve in some capacity. Due to the constant state of pain he suffered, either because of his burns or due to the special bandages he is forced to wear, Ken has become a sadomasochist. History Powers and Abilities Shunpo Master: Ken, despite his injuries, is very proficient at moving at high speeds with Shunpo. He can generally overtake most of his foes, at times without them even noticing. This is partly due to the effect of his appearance, as most foes tend to underestimate him. Immense Durability: Despite the fragility and condition of his body, Ken is very durable. The wounds on his body deaden him to pain. It has hardened him to the point of being able to withstand punishment that would cripple or kill lesser foes. Tactician: Ken has a keen wit and crafty mind. During a fight, he is usually able to ferret out an opponent's weaknesses, strengths and habits - using that knowledge against them. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit, please see Hebi no Megami (spirit). Hebi no Megami (蛇の女神, Serpent Goddess): Ken's Zanpakutō is of the poison type. In its sealed form, Hebi no Megami takes the shape of an average katana. The hilt is golden in color, with a small tassel coming out of the pommel, whereas it lacks a guard. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Slither beautifully" (美しくスリザーリンク, Utsukushiku surizārinku). The release of Hebi no Megami's Shikai, unlike other releases, produces no greater output of spiritual energy. Many have noted that Hebi no Megami's transition from sealed state to Shikai feels "muted". Shikai Special Ability: When released, Hebi no Megami 'turns from an average katan into a pair of gauntlets featuring three long blades. In this state, the blades are coated with a special toxin that subtly works against an opponent, debilitating and killing them with little pain or noticable effects. *'Dokku Sasa (毒刺さ, Poison Sting): This ability is less of a technique and more of a passive effect. Dokku Sasa is applied to Hebi no Megami's Shikai release at all times. It is a poison lacing the blades of both gauntlets. When cutting or stabbing an opponent, it is introduced into their body. Over time, the poison slows reflexes and reaction time before eventually paralyzing and killing the victim if left untreated. The poison is very slow acting and a single cut could take months to kill an average person. *'Kurushimi '(苦しみ, Agony): A variant of Dokku Sasa, this ability reflects Hebi no Megami's control of venoms, poisons and toxins. This ability works off of physical contact and wounding of the target, but instead introduces a high-potency toxin into their body. This toxin causes extreme pain in the target, at the cost of being able to kill it outright. *'Daburu Hebi Kiba' (ダブル蛇牙, Double Serpent Fang): Using all of the poison coating both gauntlets, Ken can create large spike-like "bullets" of poison and fire them from Hebi no Megami. This technique is widely used as a distraction, as it coats the target in poisonous liquid, oftentimes causing panic that leaves them open. The bullets are liquid, rather than solid, and thus cannot pierce the target. Using this technique "empties" the claws of Hebi no Megami, requiring a short time before it is "refilled" with poison. *'Bankai': Zanshu Hebi no Megami (斬首蛇の女神, Beheaded Serpent Goddess): In its Bankai form, Zanshu Hebi no Megami takes the shape of a strange quarterstaff. The quarter staff appears as if it is composed of several snakes intertwining together, with several serpent heads at the top of the staff. It appears to be made out of a black liquid, rather than wood or metal, that subtly ripple and undulates. Bankai Special Ability: Upon activation, any targets poisoned with Hebi no Megami are "purged" of any toxins inside of them. This purging causes excruciating pain on the victims, but halts any effects from previous poisonings. In this state, Ken's body lets off a faint black smoke, which is described as "runoff" spiritual power. This smoke is part of the Bankai state and is, in fact, poisonous gas. Category:Males Category:Shinigami